


The Soap Incident

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Gen, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter has a potty mouth, Swearing, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “What did you just say?” Pepper asked carefully. She had been passing through, going to grab something from her room when she had heard that awful word come from their little boy’s mouth.Peter grimaced before both his hands came over his mouth reflexively as if he could take back the words. “Nothing, I didn’t say nothing,” he mumbled out, in horror. His heart was beating super fast, because he knew he was in trouble.“Oh you said something, what was it? Because I clearly heard wrong, I know I heard wrong,” Pepper said sternly, before she crossed her arms. She had never had to discipline Peter, it had never come up; and standing here she wished she could could go back to that.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains a child getting his mouth washed out with soap, if you think thats abusive, please exit to the left, this story isn’t for you. The rest of you guys, enjoy. 
> 
> Also Sorry, there’s no Tony in this, But I really wanted to write this. I know i need to do a story introducing her to Peter but I write whatever the muse wants me too. Hoping to do more since I have so much time like I said. I really want to explore more of Peter’s relationship with Pepper.

Peter wasn’t exactly sure what happened, one moment he was trying to tack his new poster on the wall, and the next moment, he had tacked his own finger. He was way into his pain to even use the rest of senses, to alert him that he wasn’t alone in the penthouse any longer. But because his pain was all he could think about, that was the only explanation he could think on as to why he reacted the way he did.

“Stupid mother fucking poster,” the 10 year old swore out as he yanked the tack out of his finger and stuck his thumb in his mouth out of reflex to ease the sore spot.

“Watch your language little one, your father will not be happy to hear you have picked up this bad language,” JARVIS scolded in surprise. It had been a shock to hear the words come out of the child’s mouth for the A.I. So he knew that his creator would be less then thrilled.

“Shut up JARVIS, it really hurts,” Peter said with a pout as he glared at one of the cameras with his thumb still in his mouth.

“Keep up the bad manners and more then your thumb will hurt,” JARVIS warned him as he knew his father would spank him given enough push.

Peter pouted but didn’t verbally reply to that, because JARVIS was right, he usually was. That was one of the downfalls of having an artificial intelligence as an older brother. He huffed but took a deep breath to calm down.

“Try the tack on a smoother part of the wall, use a bit more force then you were using. You won’t break the walls, they are reinforced,” JARVIS suggested once it seemed like the child was calmed down a bit more.

“Okay,” Peter said with a sigh, before moving the poster a bit to the side before putting the tack in. It worked! He grinned because he only had 3 more corners to do and he was done. The second one went through just as easily, and he felt on a roll as he went to stick the tack in for the third time.

This time, as he went to press it in, he didn’t move his finger in time as he stuck the tack through the wall, through his finger. The little boy let out a loud shriek as he yanked his finger away, and ripping his poster in half in the process.

“Calm down, it’s not the end of the world, we can easily order another one,” JARVIS said quickly as he could see the child’s frustration rising in his vitals.

But Peter was beyond reasoning and didn’t hear a word JARVIS had even said. “Son of a bitch!” Peter shrieked out, unable to help himself.

It honestly felt good to swear, liberating in a way. He knew JARVIS was probably going to say something which is why he turned to look at one of the cameras only for his eyes to widen as he saw the look of disbelief on Pepper’s face. And when did she get there anyway?

“What did you just say?” Pepper asked carefully. She had been passing through, going to grab something from her room when she had heard that awful word come from their little boy’s mouth.

Peter grimaced before both his hands came over his mouth reflexively as if he could take back the words. “Nothing, I didn’t say nothing,” he mumbled out, in horror. His heart was beating super fast, because he knew he was in trouble.

“Oh you said something, what was it? Because I clearly heard wrong, I know I heard wrong,” Pepper said sternly, before she crossed her arms. She had never had to discipline Peter, it had never come up; and standing here she wished she could could go back to that.

Her and Tony weren’t yet married that was happening in 2 months, but she was on his adoption papers, with May’s blessing. She was legally his mom, and even though he often struggled to call her anything but Miss Pepper, she loved having him in their life.

Peter’s breaths hitched, and his face crumpled as he shook his head from side to side, he really wished he had listened to JARVIS. When had Pepper come home? “I didn’t say nothing,” he whimpered out.

“So, you’re going to lie to me then? Do we need to add that on top of your cursing? Shall I have JARVIS bring up the video and your father and I can watch it together?” Pepper said in casual tone, she knew he wasn’t going to hold out that long and as much as she didn’t want to punish him she knew it had to be done.

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it,” Peter whispered out tearfully.

“I think you did actually, you’re only sorry you got caught. Come on, let’s get this over with,” Pepper said before she turned to walk out of the room, heading to the Master bathroom.

Peter cried quietly, as he followed Pepper down the hallway and towards their bedroom. He had no idea how she was planning on punishing him, but he knew at least it wasn’t a spanking. His father said spankings were only to be done in his study, so that was his saving grace. And maybe if she punished him, then his father wouldn’t even have to know, because he knew he shouldn’t have said those words in the first place.

Pepper felt terrible because she could hear him crying as he followed after her but she needed to be strong. She knew that she couldn’t not punish him because that would only set them both up for failure in the future. She had to be firm, no matter how much it hurt her to hear him cry. She walked over to her vanity to grab a new bar of unopened soap, she was using her because it was all organic and all natural and had no chance of harming her son.

Peter had long brought his hands from his mouth, and was standing there sniffling as he looked over at her, wondering what Pepper was doing. He didn’t know what kind of punishment he could get in the bathroom, but he wasn’t keen on finding out. “What are you looking for?” He asked out worriedly.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Pepper said not even turning around to look at him. She knew she might cave, if she saw his sad little face.

Peter thought the waiting game was the worse all of, at least with his father’s spanking he got it over with. This waiting for his punishment was mental torture and he honestly wanted to over and done with now. He swallowed thickly as the moment he finished that thought, Pepper stood up and turned around. The first thing he noticed was that she was holding a bar of soap in her hand, but it didn’t register why she was holding it the way she was.

Pepper took a deep breath, Tony said that when it came time for her to punish Peter that she needed to explain what he had done wrong, how long this punishment was for and how in the future he could change his behavior so they don’t have to have a repeat of this. It was a lot but she was up to the task.

“I don’t need to tell you that cursing is bad, you’re a very smart boy and you know better. Sometimes we makes mistakes, big ones that you need to be disciplined for. You swore twice, even after JARVIS warned you not too,” Pepper said seriously.

Peter swallowed thickly, his eyes never leaving the bar of soap in her hand, because he was getting a sinking feeling in his tummy, just where that was meant to go. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean it,”

“Thank you for your apology, and I accept it, but it doesn’t change the fact that we’re in this position. Because you said two different swear words, that’s 30 seconds each for each one, so you’re going to keep this in your mouth for one minute. You will not touch it, or spit it out. If you do, we will move on to another punishment that will be much worse then this one. That’s your choice,” Pepper said, remembering what Tony said to do.

Peter swallowed because he had remembered having an option the first time he had gotten spanked, and he still regretted not taking the corner. He wouldn’t be making the same mistake here. He wanted to tell her that the one minute with soap in his mouth wasn’t much of a punishment but he wasn’t going to make it worse on himself.

Pepper had agreed on one minute, because she knew his senses were extra sensitive so one minute would be more then enough for him. She didn’t want to hurt him or get him sick, just wanted him to learn that some words had consequences when you say them. “Open up honey,” she said gently as she held out the bar in front of his face.

Peter could smell it, it wasn’t overpowering, it smelled kind of good actually and for a brief second he thought it wouldn’t be so bad. That thought only lasted until the soap touched his tongue and he winced, watching as he Pepper set an alarm on her phone for one minute. He wanted to take it out, the smell was pleasant but the taste was brutal.

It was super gross, and it made his mouth water. He whined as he bounced up and down, feeling like this was the worst punishment on earth. He groaned loudly before he started whimpering, he loathed this! He pleaded desperately with his big adorable hazel eyes, looking at his Pepper.

Pepper sighed and stopped the clock, it was only at 15 seconds, he had 45 seconds left to go, but because he was whimpering and she was concerned. She gently pulled the soap out, watching in amusement as he went to spit in the sink. She stopped him from turning the sink on because his punishment wasn’t over. “You were whimpering, what was wrong?” She asked curiously as she held the soap in her other hand.

“I..I hafta go pee,” Peter blurted out anxiously. He did need to go, but that wasn’t why he had been whimpering. That soap had been so awful, he never wanted to do it again and he was hoping she would be sympathetic to his plight.

“Okay, toilet’s over there,” Pepper said pointing out the toilet room, that she knew he knew already where it was. “Go pee, and then come right back here, you have 45 seconds left. Don’t play around, or we’ll start over from the beginning,” she told him seriously. She had already broken a rule, she caved during the punishment, Tony couldn’t hear of this as she would never live it down.

Peter’s face crumpled again, because he had thought she would end the punishment early! Why wasn’t she wavering to his puppy face? What else could he do to make her cave? “But Momma, it’s really gross,” he pleaded out, ducking his head but making sure he could see her through his eyelashes. He had never called her anything but Miss Pepper, and he could see her façade cracking at his words.

Pepper swallowed thickly, her resolve wavering for a moment before shaking her head to rid herself of that. “That’s a low blow, go pee right now or the minute starts over,” she managed to say with a straight face. Her heart was thudding frantically in her chest, and she knew he could probably hear it.

Peter gaped at her, because he could hear how much that word affected her, but she was still unwavering. She had clearly been taking lessons from Daddy! He grumbled before he turned to head into the toilet room. He shut the door behind him, spitting out some of the soap taste before he made use of the toilet.

“Good job on standing your ground Ms. Potts,” JARVIS praised softly.

“Thank you JARVIS, I hadn’t realized how much he used his cuteness to an advantage,” Pepper admitted out.

“Quite,” JARVIS answered, before he fell silent as the toilet flushed and the little boy came out of the room with a frown on his face.

“Okay, 45 more seconds to go,” Pepper said as she held out the soap, waiting until he opened his mouth before gently putting in back in. “In the future when you’re not in trouble, call me Momma again you might find yourself getting your way then,” she said with a sly grin.

Peter didn’t say anything, he couldn’t as he had this horrific soap in his mouth. All he could think about was he was never going to say any awful words again. It wasn’t worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes home, not knowing what his little boy had said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to include Tony’s reaction, so here’s a part two to the story, it picks up literally right where the first one started

Once Peter had rinsed his mouth out a few times, Pepper put her hand on the tap to turn it off. She didn’t want him to completely rinse the soap taste out, as she wanted it to linger for a bit to remind what he had done. Apparently he didn’t agree with her sentiments about that.

“No, can I rinse my mouth out some more? It still taste like soap,” Peter said with a grimace.

“It’s going to taste like soap until you brush your teeth tonight, as that’s still a part of your punishment. Don’t say naughty words and this won’t happen again,” Pepper said firmly.

Peter frowned but he knew she had a really good point. He wouldn’t even be in this situation if he had of listened to JARVIS. “Okay, that’s fair,” he said softly, before glancing up at one of the cameras on the wall. “Daddy is going to be livid, when he finds out what I said. I’m gonna get in trouble again,” he whispered.

“No you aren’t, JARVIS isn’t going to say anything, as I will be the one breaking the news to your father,” Pepper promised him, trying to ease his fears.

“JARVIS isn’t loyal, you don’t understand. He’s gonna tell on me, and then Daddy will know you didn’t give me a strong punishment,” Peter fretted seriously.

“Sweetie I promise you, I will not let your Dad punish you twice,” Pepper said choosing to ignore his words about this not being a strong punishment. It got the job done, hadn’t it?

“Okay,” Peter said a little skeptically.

“Now why don’t you go back into your room and have some quiet time. I’ll come get you for dinner in an hour,” Pepper said just wanting him to think about what he could do differently next time.

“Yeah that sounds fine,” Peter said, as he didn’t want to be here when his Dad got here. Oh man he just knew that he was going to get it.

Pepper waited until Peter was in his room with the doors closed before she laughed softly at her child’s antics. “Will you allow me to explain what happened to Tony first? I’ll have you bring up the video if he needs proof,” she said seriously.

“Of course Ms. Potts, you’ll have to explain quickly as sir will know when the child isn’t here to greet him that something isn’t quite right,” JARVIS warned her, she would have to work quickly or his creator would jump to conclusions.

“I don’t just want to throw it on him, I highly doubt he’s going to freak out,” Pepper mused out loud. “Can you order dinner from our favorite Italian place with our regular orders?”

“Of course Ms. Potts,” JARVIS said, feeling a bit amused as she would be in for a shock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Tony got home around 6pm that night, he was both wary and confused. The reason was, his child who he knew to be home right now hadn’t run out to greet him like he usually did. His little boy wasn’t even in the living room, the tv was off and there weren’t any toys out. This was concerning and the reason why he was confused. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Pepper appeared, looking at her with wide eyes.

“Is everything okay? Where’s Petey?” He asked, in lieu of a greeting.

‘JARVIS did say you would notice the difference, that’s interesting. Petey is in his room, where he’s having quiet time and waiting until it’s time for dinner to come out,” Pepper answered him truthfully.

“Why is he having quiet time, what happened?” Tony asked slowly, heart jumping into his throat because it felt like Pepper was dodging the question.

“A hilarious but not so funny story, I’m sure we’ll laugh about it later when he’s older but right now its not funny,” Pepper said lightly before she grabbed Tony’s hand to lead him to the couch so they could sit down.

“What did he do?” Tony asked carefully, his body stilling as he prepared for the worst.

“I’m going to show you the video, so you can see for yourself. But before you get upset, I want to let you know I took care of his punishment. He was a little worried about receiving double punishment but I assured him that wasn’t going to be the case here,” Pepper said seriously.

“Uh huh,” Tony said skeptically before he turned to look at the video.

The Billionaire’s eyebrows rose into his hairline as he heard that awful word come out of his little boys mouth. He frowned because he had been cutting back on the swearing because he didn’t want Peter picking up anything.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he barely withheld a gasp as he heard the next foul word. He never said that word, it was so disrespectful to women he made a point not to say it. He paused the video, and turned to look at his fiancée, his eyes speaking volumes without saying anything. He clasped his hands together and brought them up to his mouth which was a thin line before blowing out a breath.

“How did you punish him for that? Did you make him write lines to not say those awful words again? Did he have time out? Was he spanked? Did you take something way, allowance maybe a toy? Was he grounded?” Tony shot out, because this was a very serious offense.

“No, I didn’t do any of those, but I can assure you he learned his lesson and won’t be saying them again,” Pepper said honestly.

“What was the punishment then? Was it too lax? Honey, he’ll play with your emotions to get out of trouble,” Tony said with a sigh, feeling like Pepper didn’t punish their son accordingly.

“I promise you, the punishment fit the crime,” Pepper said with a rueful grin. “And he did try to play me, he called me Momma, I nearly caved right then and there,” she admitted.

Tony groaned, wondering how he was going to fix this, the way he was thinking, he knew that Peter would now know out of the two adults Pepper was the weakest link. Children could and would exploit every weakness their parents, their friends and whoever just to save their own hides. “Pepper,” he groaned because she was being evasive.

“Let’s finish watching the rest of the video,” Pepper said with a smile, because at this point she could tell him what she did but he would still believe she had gone easy on their child. It was best to just show the evidence.

“Okay,” Tony said before he turned back to the video and unpaused it. “I know that tactic, he’s crying because he got caught not cause he’s sorry he did it,” he mused as he watched.

“I knew that tactic too, I watched you discipline him,” Pepper said with a smile.

Tony watched the video intensely, a grin breaking out over his face as he heard his little’s boy ace card. “He did almost get you, he’s a sly little booger,” he said in amusement. “Good job honey on staying strong,” he added.

Pepper smiled softly in return, happy to hear Peter call her mom again, even if he was just trying to get out of something. “I hope he calls me it again, when he’s not in trouble,” she said wistfully.

“He will, just gotta have patience, I was Mr. Stark for nearly a year before I got to Tony; but he already called you Momma even in jest, it’ll happen,” Tony promised her.

“I forgot about soap, was it all natural? Was It safe?” Tony asked softly.

“It was, I had JARVIS run an ingredient list when I first bought it. I didn’t buy it with the intention of putting it in my child’s mouth, but he might have wanted to use it and I didn’t want anything in it to harm him,” Pepper admitted.

“Good thinking honey, he hated that punishment, I can see his mind working about whether or not the words he said were worth it,” Tony grinned.

“Then I did my job, so you approve? He doesn’t need to get punished twice?” Pepper said pointedly.

“You did your job, he doesn’t need a double punishment. He does however need to give an apology,” Tony said as he flicked away the video before he stood up and headed over to his son’s room. He knocked once before he let himself in, and he wasn’t surprised to find his little boy standing in the middle of his room, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Did she tell you I was already punished, cause I was,” Peter started off, trying to defend himself.

“She did, and I saw the video, so I’m not going to do anything. You just, you owe your mom an apology, that second word, the B one, its degrading to women,” Tony explained gently.

“Oh yeah, cause that’s what they call a female dog, I wasn’t calling Momma that at all,” Peter said quickly, trying to reassure his father of his innocence there. He didn’t even notice how easily it was to say Momma now. It just fit more then Miss. Pepper ever did.

“I know you weren’t, but you said it and she heard it, so you owe her an apology,” Tony said smirking at his son’s unconscious word for Pepper. She was going to be even more thrilled, and he tried not to be too jealous for how quickly Peter had taken to calling her mom.

“Okay, I’ll go apologize now, because dinner is about to be here and I want to eat,” Peter said brightly as he walked over to his father.

“Of course that would be your motivation you greedy boy,” Tony laughed as he picked up his son and carried him back out to the living room.


End file.
